<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirrors by Dark_and_night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740208">Mirrors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night'>Dark_and_night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House of Wax (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mirror Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo tried something new with your sex life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bo Sinclair/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bo pulled you into his lap, facing you towards a long, full-length mirror that hadn’t been on the wall earlier that day.</p><p>	“Bo?” You chuckled, tilting your head back and nuzzling your face against his neck, smiling when his stubble tickled and scratched your face. “What’s this?”</p><p>	He chuckled as well, looking at your reflection in the mirror, a slow smile spreading across his face. “Take off your pants, baby girl.”</p><p>	You slipped off your pants, humming happily when Bo put his hands on your knees, gently spreading your legs for you. His fingers then found their way to the bottom of your shirt, pulling that up and off your body. He smirked at the way you obediently rose your arms for him, used to him stripping you whenever he wanted. He snapped off your bra, and you were nude for him.</p><p>	“Look at that.” He nuzzled his nose against your shoulder, dragging his hands up your stomach. “Would you look at that?”</p><p>	Looking at yourself for such an extended period started making you uncomfortable, so you turned your head and rested your head in the crook of his neck instead. “It’s just a mirror, Bo.”</p><p>	He gently grabbed your chin, forcing you to look back at yourself. “That’s you. And you’re all mine.”</p><p>	“Bo, I don’t want to have to look at myself.” You mumbled, adverting your eyes. Bodily issues came and went with you, but you found that staring at yourself for long periods of time didn’t help.</p><p>	“I want you to look.” His fingers found their way down between your legs, his middle finger slowly dragging up and down your slit. “Look at yourself.”</p><p>	Sighing, you looked at yourself, your face flushing at the sight of his fingers spreading your pussy apart. “B-Bo, I really don’t-.”</p><p>	“You can take it, hun.” He pushed his fingers into you, smirking at how your back arched. “You see that? That’s all mine.”</p><p>	He started moving his fingers into you, curling them once they were inside you. He curled his fingers into your g-spot, using his thumb to stimulate your clit as he did so. His other hand squeezed your chest, rolling your nipple between his fingers. You bit your cheek to keep from moaning, very aware of your facial expressions and not wanting to make any unattractive ones.</p><p>	The sight of yourself getting wet made your face flush even more, but you tried to keep your expression neutral as he worked all the right parts of you.</p><p>	He smirked to himself, watching his fingers grow wetter as he pumped them into you. He glanced up at your face, his expression growing more mischievous when he realized that you were stubbornly trying to keep your face neutral.</p><p>	Bo licked up your neck before biting down, feeling a tightening in his pants at the squeak that came from you after. He moved his fingers harder, reveling as you squirmed on his hardening length. </p><p>	“This is all mine.” He rumbled against your neck, nipping at your skin. “Lift up.”</p><p>	You rose off his lap, resting your hands on his knees. Bo unzipped his pants, letting his erection spring free. He pumped himself a few times, running his other hand down your back.</p><p>	“Get on it, baby.” Bo held it in place as you ground yourself against his cock, wetting it with your arousal. He couldn’t decide if he should look at your back or your reflection, so he decided to look back and forth between the two.</p><p>	You sank down onto him, closing your eyes so you wouldn’t have to see your own expression as he filled you. Bo took note as he pulled you back against his chest, his hands roaming your body. </p><p>	“All mine.” He murmured into your hair, bucking his hips. He watched your reflection, reveling in how your hips moved with his, the sight of the wetness between your legs only spurring him on to move harder. “Just look at how wet you are, baby girl.”</p><p>	Fighting down a blush, you glanced at the sight in the mirror. You’d never seen yourself getting stretched out by a cock before, never seen how wet you’d gotten during sex before. The sight made your abdomen tighten and your breath hitch.</p><p>	“It’s perfect.” He moved harder, grabbing your hips to slam you down on his cock. “You’re fucking perfect.”</p><p>	You moaned in response, putting your hands on his knees and moving harder against him. The sight of it made you uneasy at first, but seeing what he was doing to you made you want to keep seeing more. </p><p>	Bo grunted lowly, rubbing your clit. “Tell me whose fucking pussy this is.” </p><p>	“It’s yours!” You cried automatically, moving harder against him, feeling the pressure building. “It’s all yours, Bo!” </p><p>	“That’s fuckin’ right, baby.” Bo grunted. “It’s all mine, you’re all mine, everything you have is fucking mine.”</p><p>	“Y-yes sir!” You screamed, your back arching into his chest as you came. </p><p>	Bo thrusted erratically before grabbing you and holding you tightly against him, his last thrusts slowing when he came inside you. You watched in the mirror as he came, moaning lowly at the sight of him filling you up.</p><p>	He chuckled lowly, resting his head on your shoulder, still holding you tightly to his chest. “You’re hot stuff, you know that?”</p><p>	You giggled, lifting your hand and ruffling his hair. “So are you.”</p><p>	He glanced into the mirror, catching your eye in the reflection. “We gotta fuck like this more often.”</p><p>	“Maybe let me fix myself up before hand?” You relaxed against him, smiling to yourself. “I’d probably enjoy this a lot more.”</p><p>	“Naw, I think you’re plenty pretty.” Bo laid, back, pulling you down with him. “And we ain’t done yet.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>